1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and an apparatus for an exercise program involving temporarily increasing the amount of blood in a person's trunk portion while simultaneously physically exercising and protecting the person's venous valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that beneficial effects and feeling of health are provided by massaging parts of the human body. Such massaging may be performed by a mechanical apparatus, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,642 for "Means for Aerating And Applying Air Pulsations Within Casts". That patent describes an arrangement of diaphragms (bladders) installed within a cast.
It is also known that persons with "varicose veins" may be helped by compressing the leg veins by means of elastic support stockings. Varicose veins are veins in the leg which become enlarged (engorged) causing aches and may be unsightly. Venous blood must be pushed against gravity, when the person is standing, and against the column of blood in the veins. The blood is pushed by the leg muscles and passes through a series of one-way valves. If an individual with varicose veins should be on a lower body exercise program, for example, a jogging, treadmill or stair-master type of exercise program, the person may injure or harm his/her veins. For this reason other types of exercise, such as swimming, are often advised for people with varicose veins, although such alternative exercise may be less beneficial.
In addition it is known that it may be useful, especially following surgical operation or for chronic angina, to move blood by external means, such as tubular bladders placed on a limb. Patents showing such blood moving bladders include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,923 entitled "Inflatable-Cell Type Body Treading Apparatus", to Gelfer et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,431 entitled "Programmed Venous Assist Pump", to Apstein; U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,135 entitled "Apparatus To Assist Leg Venous and Skin Circulation" to Brueckner et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,069 entitled "Sequential Intermittent Compression Device" to Hasty and the applicant Horace Bullard's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,865,020 and 5,027,797 and his PCT Application 91911528.7, the Bullard U.S. patents being incorporated by reference herein. In those patents there is no disclosure of obtaining a rise in heart rate to at least 20% above the person's normal rate, or the use of pure oxygen along with the vascular and physical exercise.
Other patents showing the use of air inflated bags on the human body include: U.S. Pat. No. 1,680,239 to Rosett entitled "Therapeutic Device"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,149 to Kawaguchi entitled "Blood Circulation Stimulating Apparatus"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,593 to Vail, entitled "Cardiovascular Assist Device"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,604 to Curless et al, entitled "External Cardiac Assistance"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,106 to Meredith, entitled "Method And Apparatus For Preventing Venous Blood Clotting" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,244 to Taheri entitled "Device For Aiding Cardiocepital Venous Flow From The Foot and Leg Of A Patient."
The use of Enhanced External Counterpulsation (EECP) as a therapy for selected patients with chronic angina is reviewed in the article "Efficacy of Enhanced External Counterpulsation in the Treatment of Angina Pectoris" Lawson et al, Am.J. Cardiol , 1992, 70:859-862. In that study the patients lie down with three sets of balloons wrapped about their calves and thighs with the timing of the sequential compression being controlled by the patient's electrocardiogram.
It has been reported that a new Harvard study which followed 17,300 middle-aged men for 20 years found that only vigorous exercise had a beneficial effect on longevity (New York Times, pg. 1, Apr. 19, 1995).
The present invention provides an apparatus and method which combines vigorous physical exercise and vascular exercise. It is believed that there is a strong beneficial effect, in terms especially of cardiovascular fitness, from vigorous and prolonged exercise such as jogging, cross-country skiing or using exercise equipment. However, such vigorous exercise may not be performed by infirm or elderly persons. The applicant believes that increasing the amount of blood in the trunk of the body, holding the blood under pressure in the trunk and simultaneously performing physical exercise can yield beneficial results. He believes the beneficial results from such a physical exercise program and vascular exercise program would be more beneficial than the results from vigorous exercise. The benefits are believed to include improved capillary circulation, which provides better skin tone and better functioning of the liver and lymph systems. The system and method of the present invention may also be useful for persons with inadequate blood circulation, such as blood capillary circulatory problems, and collapsed or narrowed veins and varicose veins and angina pectoris. It permits persons with varicose veins to perform lower body exercise such as jogging, treadmill, etc.